


Sparks

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [49]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Sparks

** Characters/Pairings:  ** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
 ** Word Count: 473 **  
** Prompt by miss_bekahrose:  ** So you wanna play with magic/Boy, you should know what you're falling for/Baby do you dare to do this?

** Sparks **  
Merlin looked at the wildflowers he was holding in his hand. He knew that Morgana had suitors that brought her more impressive gifts but he was hoping she would smile at his. 

Merlin knocked on her door and waited. 

Gwen opened the door and looked at him curiously. “Is there something you need, Merlin?”

“I wanted to see Morgana, if she is here.” Merlin turned pink. He forgot this was the time of day when Gwen did the tidying up in Morgana’s chambers. 

“Who is it Gwen?” Morgana called out from somewhere in the room.

“It’s Merlin. He wants to see you.” Gwen answered back.

“Show him in.” Morgana said. 

Merlin passed Gwen on his way into the room. He went to stand in front of Morgana as she sat by the fire. “My Lady, I brought you something to brighten your day.” 

“How sweet!” Morgana smiled as Merlin presented the wildflowers in grand fashion. “Come sit next to me, Merlin, and talk to me for a few minutes.” 

Gwen came up to the couch where they were sitting. “I’m going to get midday meal, My Lady. Is there anything I can do for you before I go?”

“Put these in water.” Morgana handed the flowers to Gwen. “Oh and fetch another goblet from the cupboard. Merlin, would you like some wine?”

“Uh I had better not. Arthur will be looking for me soon.” Merlin said. 

Gwen will cover for you with Arthur, won’t you Gwen?” Morgana said. 

Gwen smiled and nodded. She left them to talk. 

Morgana patted the space beside her on the couch. “Sit Merlin. Don’t be shy.” 

Merlin sat down and looked at his hands in his lap. All he wanted was a smile he wasn’t expecting so much attention. 

“Did you know that I fancy dark haired men.” Morgana said as she started to play with his hair. 

“No I didn’t.” Merlin blushed as red as his neckerchief. 

“Merlin, look at me.” Morgana cajoled. 

Merlin looked up and turned to face her. Morgana surprised him by kissing him full on the mouth. Merlin leaned into the kiss and Morgana put her arms around his neck. 

They didn’t hear the jangle of Arthur’s chainmail as it announced his presence. 

Arthur cleared his throat loudly and the kissing couple jumped apart.  

“Arthur, what do you want?” Morgana said. He tone was annoyed and dismissive. 

“Why are you kissing my idiot of a man servant?”

“I wanted to. He is very enchanting after all.” Morgana looked at Merlin and winked. 

“There isn’t anything magickal about Merlin except his laziness.” Arthur said. He reached out and grabbed Merlin by the neckerchief. “Let’s go merlin before my father catches you in here.” 

Merlin let Arthur drag him up and toward the door. He turned to wave at Morgana.

She blew him a kiss. 


End file.
